I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to techniques for performing impedance matching.
II. Background
A wireless communication device typically includes a transmitter and a receiver to support bi-directional communication. The transmitter may include a power amplifier (PA) to amplify an input radio frequency (RF) signal and provide high output power for transmission via an antenna. The receiver may include a low noise amplifier (LNA) to amplify a received RF signal from the antenna. The power amplifier and the LNA may each have input impedance matching and output impedance matching to provide good performance. It may be desirable perform impedance matching in an efficient manner.